


Other Ways To Fight Back.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude's been racking his brain to figure out other ways to fight back and his boyfriend surely surprises him.





	

It's lunch time at anchor beach and Judes been texting his boyfriend since that morning. 

" _What are you doing right now?_ " 

Jude typed out a quick reply.

" _Going to lunch you?_ " 

Jude was at his locker putting a couple things away when his phone went off again

The reply came pretty quick.

" _Turn around."_

Jude seemed confused but he slowly turned around; his confused face quickly turned into a smile. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Noah smiled as he walked over to him.

"I'm about to have lunch with my boyfriend.. " He trailed off taking Judes hands." I mean if he'll have me.." 

Jude smiled as he gently gripped Noahs hands." Of course i'll have you." he stole a quick kiss.

" Good!" Noah smiled as Jude turned back to his locker finishing up before closing his locker, he turned and took Noahs hand leading him outside where they usually had lunch at anchor beach.

Jude and Noah settled away from the noisy area; sitting up against a tree,so that they could have a little more of an intimate conversation rather than having to yell over other people.

"Did you bring me anything?" Jude asked.

Noah gave him a little look." Do you expect me to spoil you every time i'm here?" he asked.

Jude paused unsure of what to say.

A smile broke onto Noahs lips as he reached over and pulled Jude closer wrapping his arms around him." 'Course i did." he pressed a kiss to Judes cheek playfully.

Jude laughed as he was manhandled he laughed a little more as Noah pressed kisses to his face. " Stopp." he complained.

Noah smiled and rested his chin on Judes shoulder. " Don't wanna." he mumbled cuddling Jude.

The brunette settled against his boyfriend leaning back against him. 

Jude was between Noahs legs now with his  back against Noahs chest as Noah used the tree to keep them both up.

" You're a dork." Jude said softly. 

Noah grinned." Yeah but i'm your dork." he pointed out. 

The brunette turned to look at his freckle faced boyfriend." You have a point." 

The freckle face teen smiled adorably as Jude leaned in stealing a kiss. 

"Mm" He hummed as he pulled back.

Apparently his boyfriend wasn't finished with him though because a hand came to rest on Judes cheek gently pulling him back into a deeper kiss. 

The brunette melted into it. 

The kiss was short lived though because a very obnoxious voice that Jude knew all to well cut the moment.

" Get a room."

It was Tod.

"Nobody wants to see that gay shit." he said.

Jude pulled away from his boyfriend and he was about to say something when Noah spoke up.

" Then why did you go out of your way to come over here?" he asked an eyebrow raised.

" I didn't." Tod replied.

Noah pursed his lips then nodded a bit. " Ya sure about that because i mean we're pretty far from everything else.. " 

Tod glared at Noah." Are you even supposed to be here?"

Noah tilted his head a bit." I guess that's none of your business is it?" 

Tod eyed him.

Noah kept his gaze." Whatcha gonna do Tod? ya gonna tell on me?" he asked.

" Maybe i will." Tod replied.

Noah rolled his eyes." Pathetic. Why don't you go back to your people and let me get back to my person."

Jude looked at Noah for a while giving him a smile.

"And how about next time you don't make it a point to come over here and watch our 'Gay shit' if you don't wanna see it so bad then just ignore it like everybody else does. " Jude said giving Tod a glare.

Before Tod could leave Noah cupped Judes cheek turning his attention back to himself, he leaned in and kissed Jude like Tod wasn't even there.

Jude was a little surprised but he leaned into happily.

Tod made an annoyed noise before leaving and uttering something homos.

It fell on deaf ears though because Jude was too wrapped up in his boyfriend and Noah was too busy loving on his boyfriend.

Slowly Jude pulled back from the kiss and met Noahs gaze.

"Okay.. wow.." Jude said softly.

Noah arched an eyebrow." Hmm?" 

Jude smiled a bit." That was really nice.." he said honestly.

Noah smiled. " You're really nice so .." he shrugged.

The brunette gently smacked his boyfriends arm." Shut up.." 

The freckle face boy laughed lightly." Why don't you make me?" he asked.

Jude did.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to those enticing lips. 

Jude made a little surprised noise when Noah nipped his lip and then snuck his tongue into Judes mouth." Mmm." 

He pulled back giving Noah a smile. 

Noah smiled back 

Jude nuzzled his nose against Noahs.

" I love you." he said softly.

Noah gently nuzzled his nose against Judes." I love you too." he said honestly. 

" Is that what you were talking about before?" Jude asked.

Noah raised a curious eyebrow.  
" The other ways to fight back?" Jude clarified.

Noah chuckled." Not exactly.. but it worked.." he shrugged.

Jude smiled." It did." he replied.

They shared a look before Jude leaned in for a sweet kiss.


End file.
